


Banking On It

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bank, Blow Jobs, Caring, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gingerrose - Freeform, Love, Mention of pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, follow on from a twitter fic, happy endng, married gingerrose, role play, safe sex, sex apology, work based smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a follow on smutty ending for a twitter fic I wrote. The prompt was Ben is a bank teller who assists Rey who comes in on a weekly basis to make deposits for her business.You can find the twitter fic here:Banking On It Twitter FicIf you don't want to read the twitter fic, this is GingerRose work based roleplay smut and Reylo actual work place smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98
Collections: Reylo





	Banking On It

‘What the fuck do you mean I have to work, tomorrow, Hux?’ 

‘Corporate have been on the phone and they need to see all our files from the last six years, I need you to get them ready.’ 

‘This is a joke right?’ 

‘Nope.’ 

Ben rubbed his eyes. ‘Is there no one else?’ 

‘Sorry, no. I would do it but I’m… ill.’ 

‘You don’t sound ill.’ 

Hux coughed once. 

‘This is a fucking piss take,’ Ben shouted. 

‘Come on, Ben. You’ll get paid overtime.’ 

‘Fine.’ 

‘Great!’ Thank you.’ 

Ben hung up the phone. 

‘Fucking excellent,’ Ben mumbled, pouring himself a drink. He took a big gulp and flung himself down into his favourite armchair. 

‘This weekend is going to fucking suck.’ 

**********

  
Ben arrived at work the next day and let himself into the bank, locking the door behind him. The bank wasn’t open to customers so at least he didn’t have to pretend he wasn’t in the worst mood ever. His phone pinged and a text popped up from Hux.

**Hey, I forgot to tell you, there’s a new girl starting Monday. I dropped her off at the bank this morning. Thought she could maybe help you out and you could train her up a bit. She’s waiting in the private interview room.**

‘Are you kidding me?’ Ben shouted to the empty room. Another text pinged on his phone. 

**Don’t shout, you’ll scare her.**

_How did he know?_

Ben rolled his eyes and headed to the interview room. He opened the door and his mouth dropped open. 

‘Mr Solo,’ Rey said, looked up at him from the desk chair where she sat with her long legs crossed, wearing a modified bank uniform which consisted of a shortened skirt and a blouse that was left dangerously unbuttoned. 

‘W-w-w-hat…’ was all Ben managed to stutter. His phone pinged. He looked at it.

**You're welcome.**

Rey stood up and walked over to him.

‘I read your letter,’ she said. ‘And I asked Rose and Hux if they could help me out with a little apology for my bad behaviour.’ 

Rey put her hands on Ben’s chest.

‘I’m sor..’

Ben cut her off, crushing his lips against hers. She heard the door slam as Ben kicked it shut with his foot. 

Ben pushed her backwards until she was seated on the desk, he pushed between her legs without parting their lips. Rey moaned. Ben’s lips trailed down her throat.

‘I’m so sorry, Ben. I should have realised that you were only trying to be nice and that you weren’t rejecting me. I’m sorry for the way I acted.’ 

‘It’s okay, it’s okay,’ he murmured against her skin. Then his eyes popped back up to meet hers and he smiled. 

‘Everything is okay now.’ 

He kissed her again, this time slowly and with more care. Rey’s heart hammered in her chest. Geez, this guy was such a turn on. 

She pulled away.

‘Mr Solo, aren’t you supposed to be training me?’ she asked. 

‘So I am,’ he replied with a sly smile. ‘Let’s begin.’ 

**********

  
Hux sat in his home office pretending to read a novel. There was a knock at the door.

‘Come in,’ he called, putting down the book. Rose walked in wearing the bank uniform he had picked out for her. Her hair was down and she had ruby red lips. 

Hux leered at her. 

‘Take a seat, Miss Tico,’ he said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. 

Rose sat down and looked suitably nervous. Hux was impressed with her attention to detail.

He steepled his fingers on the desk in front of him.

‘If you want this promotion, Miss Tico, you need to show me you are… loyal to the company.’ 

‘And how do I do that?’ Rose asked, giving him a loaded look. 

Hux leaned back in his seat.

‘Use your imagination, Miss Tico.’ 

Rose stood up and walked around to his chair. Putting her hands on the armrests she leaned forward and kissed her husband, while she flicked her tongue into his mouth, she undid his belt and unzipped his fly. 

‘I really want that promotion, Mr Hux,’ she purred, lowering herself to her knees.

Armitage swallowed hard. Rose was good at this. Too good at this. He was in danger of slipping out of character. 

Rose pushed down Hux’s boxer shorts and wrapped her mouth around him. He hissed in a breath. 

‘Fuck… Rose,’ he murmured as she worked him.

He threaded his fingers in her silky black hair. He loved her hair. Rose moaned slightly and nearly sent him over the edge. He whined as she removed her lips from his and stood up. Rose giggled.

‘Mr Hux, be patient,’ she scolded as she pushed down her panties and climbed on top of him. Hux threw back his head and gripped her ass tight as she lowered herself down onto him. 

Rose kissed him hard and Hux groaned. 

‘Oh baby, you feel so good,’ he said. 

Rose smiled down at him as she rode him.

‘I’m close, baby,’ she whispered, throwing back her head. God she was magnificent. Hux felt his release start to build within him. Everything was made more exciting due to the fact that he was very aware they were no longer using any birth control.

Rose fixed intense, lust filled eyes onto his.

‘Come for me,’ she pleaded. That was all it took. Hux fell over the edge and his orgasm rippled through him. Rose followed shortly afterwards, gripping his shoulders tightly as she shook with pleasure. 

In the blissful afterglow, the lovers kissed and held each other close. They talked excitedly about the possibility of their family growing, then they dressed and moved to the kitchen for a snack.

‘I hope Rey and Ben are getting along,’ Rose said as she bit into the sandwich Hux has made for her. 

Hux snorted. 

‘I’m sure they are fine. I’m sure he is explaining the filing system to her in great detail as we speak.’ 

Rose laughed. ‘I’m sure he is.’ 

**********

  
Rey moaned as she lay naked on the desk. She arched against the cold wood. 

‘More,’ she called out, gripping Ben’s hair. He looked up at her from between her thighs. 

‘More,’ she ordered him forcefully. He laughed against her apex and she hissed in a breath. 

‘Oh, Ben,’ she called out as her orgasm started to build. Ben picked up the pace as he licked and sucked her into submission. 

‘Right there, yes,’ she breathed. 

She climaxed hard and squeezed his head between her thighs as her body trembled and quaked with ecstasy. 

When she finally came back down, she sat up on the desk and Ben stood before her and kissed her forehead. 

‘I thought I was supposed to be apologising to you,’ she panted. 

Ben smirked.

‘Best apology I’ve ever had,’ he said kissing her lips. 

Rey glanced down at his crotch. 

‘My turn,’ she said, lowering herself off the desk and onto her knees. She pushed down his trousers and underwear and took him in her mouth. 

‘Fuck,’ Ben uttered as his eyes fluttered closed. 

Rey smiled around him, glancing up at him as she moved up and down his length. Then she stopped and pulled herself back up to a standing position. She shoved Ben backwards until he fell onto the couch at the back of the room. 

Rey smiled down at him as his eyes ran over her. 

‘Do you have a….’

Ben caught on and scrambled to pull a condom out of his pocket. He quickly rolled it over his rock hard shaft. Rey sat in his lap, her thighs straddling his, she held herself steady just above his tip.

Ben’s chest rose and fell laboriously. He was ready. Rey enjoyed the power she held over him. It was heady and intoxicating.

‘Tell me what you want,’ she ordered.

‘You,’ he replied.

Rey lowered herself slowly down onto him and he grabbed her hips and sucked in a sharp breath. 

Rey felt deliciously full and there was something else… the way Ben looked at her, touched her, held her, said her name in reverent, hushed tones. Rey had never felt so cherished. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head fall back. Ben sucked and swirled her nipples with his tongue pulling small sighs from the back of her throat. 

‘God Ben, you feel so good,’ she murmured. 

‘Rey, you’re my everything. You’re everything to me,’ he confessed.

Rey came apart in his arms. She had never orgasmed through just sex before, but there was something stong between them already and it engulfed her whole body as she soared. Ben followed soon afterwards, burying his head in her shoulder and pressing soft kisses to her skin as he came.

They held each other close in silence for a few moments, before breaking contact in order to clean up and dress.

Ben pulled Rey towards him and kissed her.

‘I thought this was going to be the worst fucking day of my life, but it’s turned out to be the best.’ 

Rey smiled. ‘I’m glad.’ 

‘Let’s get out of here, can I take you for a coffee?’ Ben asked. 

‘Absolutely, I could use the pick me up after that workout.’ 

Ben grinned as he held out his hand and Rey took it.

‘You’ll need your strength for what I’ve got planned later,’ he said with a look that made Rey’s heart jump in her chest. 

‘You gonna help me with my taxes?’ she asked jokingly.

Ben grinned as they left the bank.

‘Not really what I had in mind,’ Ben said as they walked hand in hand to the coffee shop. 

‘I’m shocked, Mr Solo. I hope you aren’t suggesting I go home with you. What would Mr Hux have to say about this?’ 

Ben stopped suddenly and pulled Rey towards him, wrapping her up in his arms and pressing a branding kiss to her lips. 

‘That’s exactly what I’m suggesting,’ he said with a crooked smile. 

Rey felt heat start to pool between her legs. 

‘This certainly is a new level of customer service, Mr Solo. I hope you don’t treat all your customers this way.’ 

‘Just the ones I’m in love with,’ he said, kissing her again before she could respond to his mind blowing confession. 

**********


End file.
